Gdzie ja jestem...
Cześć, Jestem Sebastian, żyję w koszmarze, nazywają mnie koszmarem. Mam tego dosyć lecz sobie nie odpuszczam. Mam 15 lat, chodzę do Gimnazjum w Nowym Jorku, ostatnio w śmietniku zobaczyłem pendrive. Jakimś cudem koleżanka, Neru. Kazała spojrzeć mi do śmietnika, zobaczyłem pendrive. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem. Potem znikła we mgle. No nic, jak nigdy nic wziąłem i podpiąłem do komputera po powrocie ze szkoły, w formacie były różne pliki, miałem w domu odtwarzacz VHS, postanowiłem przegrać to na kasety z roku dwutysięcznego. slender.avi nightmare.avi Przy slender.avi Zobaczyłem duże pomieszczenie, ściany miały kreski, tapety wystawały. Ciecz spływała ze ścian. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co to mogło być, prawdopodobnie krew. Pomyślałem... A więc, jak już wcześniej wspominałem zobaczyłem pokój, nie zadbany, przerwało się, zobaczyłem stół. No no no... Potem znowu się zacieło, Zobaczyłem wielką postać. Rozwaliła to krzesło rzucając prawdopodobnie w kamerzyste. Przy nightmare.avi słyszałem krzyki, odrazu wiedziałem że jest to brutalne. Nie do końca, zobaczyłem stół, 3 krzesła za stołem i po lewej i po prawej stronie ( z punktu widzenia kamerzysty ) potem pojawiła się ta sama postać, miała teraz macki i zakrwawiony garnitur, krew wsiąkła i znikła, ujęcie się zacieło. Pokazano następny pokój, nie tem sam, prawdopodobnie kuchnia, poznałem po kaflach. Wszędzie była krew, stół pojawił się znowu, lecz inny. Potem krzesła, lecz inne ... W tej samej pozycji. Film się urwał potem skończył. Niestety nie przyślę linków ponieważ strona wysyła komunikat Error 404 Poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się w ciemnym lesie, leżałem przywiązany do drzewa TAŚMĄ... znalazłem końcówke i wyruszyłem dalej. Zobaczyłem paru ,,obywateli" prawdopodobnie mieszkańców, nie wiedziałem jak wyglądałem sam. - Dzień Dobry. - Powiedziałem Grzecznie. - Kim jesteś? - Odpowiedział niski. Niski, jak by go tu nazwać, Może... Jeffa? Ehh... Nie znam go... Kojarzy mi się z podstawówki. - Jjjjaaaa? - Tak ty ! - Niski albo tam Jeff, krzyknął. - Dobrze, dobrze, czemu on się nie odzywa, a czemu ty gadasz jak najęty? - Spytałem ze złością. - Bo to mój pracownik, sam widzisz. Nie ma ust. - Przypomniało mi się że widziałem go jak na filmie. - Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? - Nie nie.. - Odpowiedziałem z lękiem do ,,Niskiego" - Wiesz jak daleko do pustyni? - Przepraszam bardzo. - Przerwałem - No coo? - Przerwał mi niski czy kto tam. Pokiwałem głową i poszedłem - Żegnaj, podróżniku. - Auf wiedersehen... - To ty znasz niemiecki? - W podstawówcę się uczyłem. - Zaraz zaraz, ta z... Nowego Jorku? - Taak. - Sebastian? - Nieee? - Odpowiedziałem jakbym go nie znał. - Oczywiście że tak tak ... - Dodałem. Wiedziałem że on jest Jeffem, nie miał policzków, ani powiek. Co tu się do cholery wyprawia... - Jestem Jeff... - Pamiętasz mnie? - Tak, omało co nie zabiłem swojego brata, Hehe. - Nooo... - Gdzie jestem? Może się już poprawiłeś co? - Widzę że masz dużo pytań, nie mogę na nie odpowiadać. Slender czuwa... i czuwa... - To znaczy? - Nie rozumiesz tego nawet od sześciu lat? Weź pomyśl jakie to ważne. - Teraz chcę zejść. Wkońcu jak kto nie inny byłem na drzewie... - Nie ma mowy, będziesz tu dopuki Slender się nie obudzi. - Zaraz, ten Slenderman? Smukły Mężczyzna? - Oczywiście. - To, on cię... - Mówiłem zdziwiony próbójąc wyciągnąć noge która utknęła pomiędzy dwoma grubymi gałęźmi. - Powinien już dawno zabić. - Dokończył Jeff. - Ale.. nie masz zielonego pojęcia co ja tu robię - I nie wiem czemu tu jesteś. - przerwał mi Jeff. - Z ciebie robi się taki ,,jasnowidz" Nie dajesz mi skończyć - odparłem wyciągając noge. - Odeślę cię do jaskini. Jeff pokazał mi drogę do jaskini, obudziłem się w niej, gdy mnie targał na taczce... A więc, obudziłęm się na łózku ,,ŁÓZKU Z KAMIENIA..." Pomyślałem że to już kompletny koszmar. Zobaczyłem wyschniętą czerwoną ciecz, jakąś zieloną, kamienienie, kartki, gwoździe , macki ze skóry ludzkiej. - Czegoś brakuje? - Odpowiedział Jeff z tym wysokim czymś, nazywał się chybaaa.... Tak ! Slenderman. - Nie, dzięki Jeff... - Chcesz wrócić do domu? musisz mnie powstrzymać. - Na łeb upadłeś, już zabiłes zbyt dużo osób. - Jestem nie normalny? - Oczywiście, każdy by tak powiedział. Jeff mówił coś w nieludzkim języku do Slendera, jedyne co zrobił Slender to kiwnięcie głową ,,TAK" Bez komplementu Slender ruszał mackami, A Jeff rzucił we mnie nożem ! - Co Ci znowu odbiło ! - Krzyczałem zza łózka. Jeff bez przerwy rzucał nożami. - Jest! Zobaczyłem kamień, wziąłem go do ręki i wycelowałem w slendera, prosto w głowę. Slender wydawał jęki bez otwierania ust, wkońcu nie miał twarzy. Wkońcu Jeff i Slender znikli, od tej pory nie wiem co się stało. Policja znalazla mnie, łózka znikły wszystko co podejrzane znikło. Była godzina 13:50. Wróciłem do domu, nie wiem co mogło stać się dalej. Kategoria:Kilery itp